


D'you Really Have To Get Out Of Bed?

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “No, you don't have to,” whispered Harry back, letting his fingers slide up and down Niall's side. He felt him shiver under his fingers and he smiled. He kissed Niall's shoulder and neck. He tried to suck a mark but Niall stopped him and Harry pouted even if Niall couldn't see it in the darkness of the room.





	D'you Really Have To Get Out Of Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Niall having to wake up early for the radio show and Harry not wanting to let him get out of bed and this happened…Enjoy!
> 
> (As always...title is lame, but not the fic so I guess it doesn't matter!)

Harry felt Niall moving beside him and he groaned. He cracked one eye open, hoping to not get completely blinded by the brightness of his phone, and look at the time. It was 4:45am. He groaned again and let his head fall against his pillow. Niall moved again and Harry turned around, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist and bringing his body closer. He nuzzled at Niall's shoulder and sighed loudly. Niall was warm and soft but he moved again.

“Stop fucking movin’, s'too early,” mumbled Harry, his lips moving across Niall's bare shoulder. 

“I have to, I'm on the radio this morning pet,” whispered Niall. 

Harry had forgotten about that. Well not forgotten really, because this was all Niall had been talking about for the last few days. And Harry was excited for him, knew how much Niall loved talking sports. It was probably his favourite topic after music. Sometimes Harry wondered if he didn't like talking about sports more than music. 

“No, you don't have to,” whispered Harry back, letting his fingers slide up and down Niall's side. He felt him shiver under his fingers and he smiled. He kissed Niall's shoulder and neck. He tried to suck a mark but Niall stopped him and Harry pouted even if Niall couldn't see it in the darkness of the room.

“Don't pout, love,” said Niall and Harry chuckled. Niall knew him too well. 

“D'you really have to get out of bed so early?”

“I have to be at the radio station at 6 and it's almost 5.” 

Harry moved his hand to Niall's stomach and up to his chest. He ran his fingers through Niall's chest hair and smiled when Niall sighed.

“H, I know what you are doing, s'not gonna work.”

Harry moved his head and kissed Niall's chest a few times, leaving trace of warm saliva against his skin. When Harry's lips closed around his nipples, Niall let out a little moan and Harry nipped at it gently. He knew exactly what this was doing to Niall and when he let his hand slide down Niall's body and reached his crotch. He wasn't surprised to find out Niall was already half hard and he smirked. 

“Fuck, Harry I really don't have time for this,” whined Niall. 

“But you want to?”

“Fuck yes, believe me there is nothing more I'd want more than to stay in bed with you right now but I can't be late.”

Harry took his mobile with his free hand, it was 4:50 now. 

“What If I promise you you'll be out of bed by 5?”

“Then stop talking already,” moaned Niall when Harry wrapped his fingers around his half hard cock. 

“Bossy. You know I like it.”

Harry tugged at Niall's cock a few times but it was too dry to be pleasurable. He debated with himself for a second, if he had time to give him a blowjob or not. He didn't have time before 5. He let go of Niall for a second and brought his hand up to his mouth. He spat in his palm and wrapped his hand around Niall again. 

“Feels good,” said Niall. 

Harry was pumping his hand slowly to bring Niall to full hardness. He wished they had more time and he could have ride Niall instead. His own cock was throbbing between his legs and he rolled his hips against Niall just to create friction and relieve a bit of tension. Right now was not about him. He increased the pace of his hand and he could feel Niall's thighs muscles contracting. The angle was awkward and Harry moved to lay between Niall's legs without stopping the movement of his hand. With his free hand he took Niall's balls in his palm and rolled them gently. 

Niall's breath was getting shallower and his hips were moving with Harry's hand. Harry knew he was getting close so he picked up the pace again and he thumbed at the slit, smearing the precum around. 

“Fuck, fuck babe, I'm gonna come,” moaned Niall and Harry wrapped his lips around the head of Niall's cock and Niall came in his mouth. Harry kept sucking at the tip and pumping his hand slowly until Niall started to soften. 

“That was hot, thanks babe,” said Niall when his breath came back to normal and Harry chuckled. He let go of Niall and he turned on his back, his own cock still hard between his legs. 

Niall moved to get out of bed and started running around the room to get ready. It's only when Harry moaned loudly that Niall stopped what he was doing and turned around. Harry was laying in the middle of their bed, his legs wide open, one hand on his balls and the other tugging slowly at his cock. Niall seemed frozen in place and he couldn't look away.

“Do-on’t you have to get ready?” moaned Harry and Niall cursed. His eyes darkened and he walked closer to the bed. He wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist and stopped his movement. 

“You wanna tease me? You think this is a good idea?”

His tone was cold and Harry shivered. He nodded slightly. 

“You like when I’m bossy?

Harry nodded again.

“Then I'm gonna give you bossy. Since you decided to be a brat, I don't want you to come. Do you understand me? You stop touching yourself right now and you better not come before I come back from the radio show. If you do, I'm gonna have to punish you.”

Harry's dick twitched in his hand at the idea of getting punished. It had been a while since Niall gave him a good spank. Harry smiled sweetly and nodded.

“Understood.”

Niall smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead.

“You should go back to sleep, it's so early. I'll be back in a few hours.”

Niall took his clothes and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Harry turned around and pretended to fall asleep. He listened to Niall walking around the house and make himself, what Harry assumed, a quick breakfast. As soon as he heard the front door close behind Niall, Harry turned on his back again and resumed his _activity_. It didn't take long for him to come all over his hand and stomach. With his clean hand he reached for his phone and took a picture he sent to Niall. He didn't wait for an answer. He smirked to himself, already feeling his arse sting and he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
